This invention relates to a golf training device, and more particularly to a putting trainer arranged to train a golfer to achieve a putting stroke which is straight and unwavering so as to strike a ball and propel it on a desired course.
In order to master the game of golf, every phase of the game and the use of every golf club pertaining to each phase of the game must be mastered. No phase is more important than putting, nor any club more important to master than the putter. Many a golf game have been won or lost solely due to the putting proficiency of a player. On a par 72 course, for example, greens are counted for a two putt, so one-half of the strokes are putts.
In light of this, there have been attempts by the prior art to train both an individual's golf swing and his (her) putting stroke. Each of several prior art devices utilizes a putter with an angularly adjustable shaft which is adjustable only by loosening and tightening a wing nut on a bolt which attaches the putter head to the shaft. Therefore, for a player to adjust the putter shaft to his (her) own peculiar physique and style, he (she) must engage in a trial and error procedure of loosening the wing nut, adjusting the shaft to a certain angle, tightening the wing nut and holding and stroking the putter within the training device to determine if the putter is properly adjusted. Therefore, it can be seen that a certain amount of time and frustration is involved in utilizing such prior art trainers which detracts from the patience and practice time necessary to improve an individual's putting stroke.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to devise a practical adjustable golf club. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,027,452 and 3,214,170.